


48 hours of sex

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Morty Smith, Bottom Rick, C137cest, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Equality, Showers, Top Morty Smith, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: Summary: When Beth and Jerry leave to visit Summer in college for a weekend, Rick and Morty decide to spend the next 48 hours productively. In bed. Yet Rick is visited by an old acquaintance who might change their entire plans.Done using kinktober2018 prompts. I will not do everything and I will also add. Some will be short drabbles.





	1. 1st hour - Food

Rick was good at a lot of things. He was good at creating devices. He was good at cooking pancakes. Most importantly, he was good at convincing Morty to do the things he wanted.

It was no surprise,then, that Morty had found himself tied on good ol' grandpa's bed; naked, blindfolded and ready for another adventure.

"Are you ready brat?" Rick asked, enjoying the view of his grandson's naked body. "We aren't leaving this bed until you've begged for mercy. "

"I'd love to see you try you lewd old man." Morty challenged him. "I bet you will pass out before I even come."

"Let's have a bet," Rick smiled. "Whoever loses will do whatever the other person wants."

"Deal! Give it your best shot."

Rick leaned down and kissed the boy passionately. His lips parted and Rick let his tongue slide into Morty's mouth. He withdrew moments later leaving the teenager out of breath and with an erect cock.

"Now in my time we had this trick for the best blowjob ever. I accidentally discovered it during my Flesh Curtain career while we were eating oranges with Birdperson..."

'And thus poor Morty fell asleep as his grandpa was too busy reminiscing his youth," Morty said with a mock yawn.

"OK, ok I'll get to it," Rick said dryly.

The first thing that Morty realised was that the room filled with an orange aroma. The second thing he realised was that something soft, wet and slippery covered the tip of his shaft and went downwards. Morty arched his entire body. The sensation was simply amazing, but before he could comment on it, it was followed by Rick licking as well.

"Oh f-fuck!" Morty let out, "what are you doing to me Rick?"

The older man did not answer but rather let out a grotal sound of satisfaction. Morty felt amazing. It was wet and it enveloping his cock; whatever that thing was, and Rick was doing wonders with his tongue. He felt his brain go numb as he moaned shamelessly over and over.

"You're enjoying this aren't you,you spoilt brat?" Rick asked him as the wet item applied pressure on his shaft. "You love it when grandpa licks and fucks you. Say it!"

Morty gasped and bit his lips. The sensation was too much. He felt Rick's lips enveloping him once again. He bucked his hips widly and unable to control himself he came.

The blindfold was immediately removed and he saw Rick looking at him completely satisfied with the mess he had caused. He saw his cock passing through an orange and his loin covered in its sticky juice and pulp.

"I won. For the next hour. You're mine kid," Rick said with a sexy smile, removed the orange and took a bite from the flesh.


	2. 2nd hour -Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty take it to the shower.

"So w--what do you have in mind?" Morty stuttered, trying to catch his breath. "Wow this was amazing! I can't feel my legs."

Rick let the orange peel down and moved forward; laying on top of the boy. He removed the bonds and kissed Morty softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear. 

"I'll tell you once you're clean and proper. Now upsie daisy."

He passed his hand under the boy's legs and lifted him upwards.

"WHAT THE...RICK DON'T YOU DARE! PUT ME DOWN."

"Oh is my brat scared of a warm shower?"

"No he's scared that the old coot of his will pull his back." Morty insisted . "I swear I am not nursing you if you end up bed bound."

"Screw you kid. I am practically bionic. Now, now we're in the shower."

He let Morty's legs slowly but the action seemed to scare the teenager because he let a yelp and grasped his hands round Rick's neck. The older man took a step back, passed his hands around the teenager's waist and drew him closer; so close that his face was touching the nape of his neck. 

"Ah!" he let out in satisfaction and turned the tap round with his left hand, not letting Morty go not even for a second, "You can be such a pussy."

He leaned down and kissed the boy more, as water run down their bodies. Morty sighed in bliss and hugged him closer. Rick smiled. Morty had always been emotional after he came. 

"How about you help your old grandpa clean himself," Rick whispered hoarsely, " I am all sticky after giving you that blowjob.

Morty did not need any other word. He opened his mouth; revealing a small pink tongue. He let his tongue trace the older man's body, kissing him softly every once in a while. Feeling satisfied he took the shower gel and squirted some into his palm. 

"Grandpa,"he cooed almost enthralled with Rick's body, "You're so dirty. Especially your cock.

Rick gasped and tried to keep his balance as Morty pinned him against the shower's walls and let his palm pump his cock. The rubbing caused foam to form and the whole sensation to feel even more pleasurable. 

"Fuck it kid," Rick moaned, wanting to thrust "Who taught you to be so skillfull with your hands."

Morty continued, slowly and skilfully. They must have been there for at least 30 minutes, when Rick pushed him away and then pinned him against the shower's pole.

"Shower's over," he said so wildly and grasped Morty's cock into his arms, "Get out. Grandpa's ready to do with you as he pleases."


	3. 3rd hour- Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rick told him he would do with him as he pleased, this was not what Morty had in mind.

"When you told me you wanted to do with me as you pleased, this was not what I had in mind," Morty scoffed as he leaned down and grasped the bedsheets.

Rick wolf whistled as the teenager bend over, causing him to shoot up and grasp the back of his skirt.

Much to Morty's dismay, instead of a session of sexual intensity, Rick had made him dress in a maid outift. It wasn't even an overly sexy one, but rather a cute one. Here he was all prim and proper in a maid outift, with its frilly skirt, tulle petticoat and crispy white clean apron. So when he touched his behind he just felt the fabric covering his buttocks.

"What are you whistling for pervert?" he asked the older man all flustered, turning a deep shade of red.

“I just love looking your cute little ass bend over, changing the bedsheets and taking care of me,” Rick smirked, “Now make the bed and then make me some coffee. I'll be in the living room.”

Morty growled as soon as the door closed. Where the fuck had Rick found that uniform and why had he made him wear it if it was not part of a sexual foreplay? He learned down to straighten the bedcover when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the bedroom's mirror. 

He did not look bad. Not bad at all. He actually looked like a skinny girl but still quite petite and cute. He sniffed indignantly and moved to the kitchen.

“Here's your coffee,” Morty announced a good quarter of the hour later. 

Rick, who was currently watching Cable T.V, motioned for Morty to put the coffee down but did not stare away from the screen. Morty's expression turned sour and he seductively leaned down in front of the older man to place the cup. He may had been forced to wear that costume, but he would be damned if he had not attempted a reaction. He stood straight and waited for a second, only for Rick to extend a palm and scoot him a bit on the right.

“Grandpa's watching now,” he said sternly and remained transfixed on the screen.

Morty humphed angrily, turned around and retreated into the bedroom. He fell on the bed seething. That man was such an idiot! He waited for a while and then marched back into the living room. He grasped the remote control from the coffee table and turned off the T.V.

“Morty what the actual Fuck?” Rick exclaimed, “W--what do you think you are doing?”

“N-Now you listen to me you old fuck,” Morty stuttered angrily, “You-you-you dressed me in this, so-so-so if you plan on ignoring my, my cute body in this cute dress, then, then, then I'll go admire it and, and, and play with it - cause, cause, cause I don't fucking wait for anybody. Now look at my cock cause you ain't blowing it.”

Having said so Morty hoisted his skirt up, revealing his erect cock, flipped his finger at Rick and retreated into the bedroom. 

Rick remained transfixed for a couple of seconds and smirked. Like grandfather, like goddamn grandson. He had brought the boy where he wanted. Now it was time for action.


	4. 4th hour - Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty returned back to the room and started getting undressed. Yet Rick was not going to let him go without a good fuck.

Morty entered the bedroom slamming the door behind him. He was so frustrated with Rick that he wanted to scream. He turned to look at the mirror admiring the outfit for a last time, before turning around and trying to reach for the zipper at the back of his neck. His cheeks were red and he groaned as he reached downwards, trying to open the dress. He was so preoccupied with the task that he noticed the older man only after his hands grasped him into a suffocating hug.

"Who said you could change?" Rick whispered in his ear hoarsely and started kissing him softly on the cheek, "Who said anything about you having the upper hand?"

Morty struggled to set himself free but Rick's hand grasped his own in a painful movement. Morty let out a yelp as Rick forced him to turn around and look at the mirror.

"Hey baby, like what you see?" Rick whispered and started nipping his ear as a hand invaded under his skirt.

The teenager watched as Rick's hand disappeared under the boy's legs. The hand reached for his cock and started moving slowly, increasing the tempo as he struggled.

"Rick, stop it! I -" Morty gasped between moans, only for Rick to increase the speed.

" I don't think you are in position to give anyone orders brat," Rick growled and pushed him against the mirror, "I told you I hate cocky Mortys."

"This wasn't what you were saying a week ago," Morty answered back defiantly.

The slap fell so strong and swift on his buttocks that it made his eyes bulge. A long thin finger entered him dry, causing him to scream in pain and ecstasy.

"Rick! That hurts!" Morty screamed and squirmed as Rick held him still, " OH MY GOD!"

"The name's Rick, pet," the older man answered back with a grin and thrusted deeply into the boy's hole, " If you don't apologise I'll make it hurt even more."

Morty felt his erection throbbing. Damn whatever made him horny whenever Rick became possessive. Damn whatever made him moan like an obedient good boy.

"I-I'm sorry grandpa," he mewled as Rick thrusted forcefully causing him ecstasy, " I'll do whatever you want me to."

"That's a good pet," Rick let out in satisfaction and reached for the bottle of lubricant l. He slathered his fingers and grasping Morty he shoved them back in. "I want you to look yourself getting fucked."

Morty raised his head. His image stared back at him all red and sweaty. Rick was behind him, causing him to moan like crazy. The older man started kissing him on the shoulder, lovingly, as his skirt was hoisted up revealing a peak of his own butt. The teenager looked as Rick lowered his boxers and blushed. This was a first in their sexual endeavours. He, watching himself getting screwed was making him even more eager.

"Please grandpa," he begged crazily, " I want it! I want it now!"

Rick did not need any more begging for he shoved his hard cock inside him quickly causing him to let a scream of utter pleasure. Listening to the scream made the older man go wild for he grabbed his neck, raising his torso, causing Morty to look at his whole body getting penetrated. The teenager held onto the mirror tightly as each thrust caused him to stand at the tips of his toes.

"Do you love it Morty? Do you love having grandpa fuck you with his big cock? Tell me you love it or I'll stop."

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Morty screamed, enjoying the fact that he could do it so freely.

Morty's moans must had an effect on Rick because soon he started thrusting wildly screaming the boy's name as he came. Morty came as they both fell on the floor.

"I'll take a shower," Rick said a good quarter of the hour later, having regained use of his legs, " Care to join me?"

Morty shook his head and yawned. He stood up,only to sprawl onto the bed and close his eyes.

"You need to wash yourself after sex," Rick insisted but Morty curled into a ball " At least cover yourself you idiot. You'll catch a cold," Rick finally scoffed and retreated into the shower.

A good, refreshing shower later Rick wore a t-shirt and boxers and moved to the kitchen. A nice drink and something to eat was in order. He had barely stepped into the kitchen when a portal opened. Unlike his it was purple, square and so familiar that Rick felt his face drain in fear. Seconds later a humanoid alien entered. He was tall, blue, dressed in pirate attire and unlike any other occasion Rick did not run or try to reach for his portal gun; even though he wanted to. Unlike any other occasion Rick's legs gave away as the alien marched towards him and punched him down.

The older man stared in shock and fear as he lay onto the ground, jaw throbbing dangerously from the punch. The alien leaned down, passed one hand around his shoulders, grasped him by the hair with the other and kissed his lips forcefully.

Rick struggled to set free and then bit his captor, earning a powerful cuff on the forehead that made his ears ring. The alien smiled a dangerous smile and pulled his hair forcing him to look up. Blue eyes met purple eyes and the pirate smiled dangerously revealing a series of pointy sharp teeth.

"Rick Sanchez, I've finally tracked your sorry ass down. Time to get back home to your Master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought there would be no actual plot on this... poor unfortunate souls.


	5. 5th hour - Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Rick feels weak against a former threat.

In any other occasion they would had been fighting. In any other occasion he, Rick Sanchez would had beaten the bastard to a pulp. Yet this situation was entirely different. The Vorgia in front of him had awakened all the fears he had suppressed. He came from a planet of alien pirate culture and had once...

"Have you missed me pretty boy?" the alien asked with a grin revealing a series of pointy sharp teeth, " Well you aren't so pretty anymore. Your kind gets wrinkly and old so quickly."

"Screw you," Rick spat.

The slap hit his forehead so hard it caused him to fall sideways. Darn he had forgotten how much a Vorgia hit could hurt.

"Your last owner has been too idle on you. I knew that woman was too weak for a jewel like you."

"Don't you dare talk like that about my wife!" Rick let out hotly. The Vorgia grasped his throat quickly and sunk his teeth on his neck. Rick let out a scream as he felt the skin getting pierced and blood mixed with saliva trickling down his shoulder.

"Wives! Girlfriends! What weird concepts you have got! The Council gave her permission to have you as long as she was alive. And it just happened you forgot to mention that she died. But I knew. I knew my slave was rampant. I knew that you were moving across dimensions for a reason and it's high time you received a lesson of obedience."

Having said so the blue alien forced Rick on the floor. The scientist kicked in protest and horror as the pirate manhandled him on his stomach and placed his weight on his buttocks and spine. Rick's bones felt the strain put on them as his arms were yanked forcefully behind his back and were tied with something metallic. He cursed in agony. Damn it for lowering his guard and deactivating his body's cyborg protection. Damn it for being a weak old man without it.

His thoughts were halted and his body tensed as he felt his captor's hands tracing downwards and invading his boxers. This could not be happening again! He gritted his teeth and struggled to move upwards; only to have his face slammed hard against the tiles.

"I love taming the unruly ones," the alien chuckled menacingly and passed his hand around the older man's neck, causing him to struggle gor breath, "Do you remember what I enjoy doing when I ram you?"

Rick gasped for breath and kept struggling. If he was forced into it then he wouldn't go without a fight. He felt a finger trying to spread his buttocks open...

A sudden gasp of surprise was heard and Rick slammed against the floor. He inhaled swiftly trying to breath and felt the wetness on his back as the body of the alien crushed him. He swiftly crawled from under it, struggling to turn around and doing so he saw, for once, an image that made him stare in awe.

Suited in his purge suit, angry beyond belief and covered in blood there stood Morty holding the pirate's head. The purple irises were now lifeless glassy and the mouth hang open in an infinite scream of disbelief.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked the head darkly, not really expecting an answer in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. Please let me know.


	6. 6th hour - Aftercare

Rick gulped his whiskey in one swift, single gulp and immediately refilled his glass. It had been almost an hour since his binds were removed l. He had immediately retreated to the bathroom were he had one of the most excruciatingly hot showers. He had thrown his clothes away and there he was clean, refreshed and utterly disappointed with himself. The incident with the Vorgia had managed to shake him up. He hated not being in control of the situation but there he was unable to control the events to come. 

He heard a knock on the door but before he had the time to answer, Morty entered the bedroom and sat next to him. Rick gulped his whiskey. This was bound to suck.

“I buried that guy in the garden...” Morty started.

Rick filled his glass once more and drunk it, wincing in the process.

“... Rick. Are you ok?”

“Of-of-of course I'm OK Mo-Morty! Just, just, just because someone tried to - I'm not a fucking pussy to start crying or something,” Rick spat hotly. He took the bottle and brought it to his lips, emptying its remaining content in loud gulps.

Morty fell backwards on the bed. He curled himself in a fetal position and stared at his grandfather from behind.

“When King Jellybean tried to molest me in the inn's toilets I had nightmares for six months.”

Rick’s back hunched over.

“Well-well you-you-you don't have to remind me. This was when you first started curling next to me in bed. Like you are doing right now.” 

Morty turned around and switched off the bedside table lamp. The room was now dark and the older man fell backwards, crossed his arms, turned to his side and closed his eyes. It was mere seconds later that two small hands wrapped around his torso and hugged him.

“You're annoying,” Rick grumbled.

“I know,” Morty agreed, “still, everyone needs a hug sometimes.”

Rick did not speak but wiggled his legs, a habit he had unconsciously developed over decades to soothe his anxiety. 

“Do you want to tell me who that guy was?” Morty asked feebly and Rick felt the boy’s palm tighten to a fist. Morty had started drifting to sleep by the time his grandfather spoke.

“Once upon a time,” he started and Morty's ears perked as if he was telling him a bed-time story, “there was a young, dashing twenty-something year old who met two other guys and formed an intergalactic band called The Flesh Curtains. During our performances we travelled to a planet called Vorgia. Well this guy was in the crowd and he got somewhat…”

“Smitten?”

“No Morty, are you fucking dumb? He got bloody obsessed! Did that guy seem like the romantic type to you?” Rick answered back sounding afraid, “ He had money, power and a fleet of pirate spaceships following us everywhere. At first it was weird, and I ignored him but then he got dangerous. He’d send me this letters threatening to kill us all if I didn't become his. He had this horrible nickname for me. Jewel. Jewel. My dear Jewel I can't live without you. I swear my fleet will capture you and I’ll never let you go. He almost killed Squanchie once to pass a message!”

Morty felt Rick go tense. The older man was shivering and suddenly Rick grasped his wrist tightly as if he needed something, anything to keep him going.

“It was a bit after that we disbanded. I could not take it anymore, plus I had started focusing on my science and met your grandma. So I thought I’d turn into good Rick Sanchez, a low profile scientist, and I disappeared. I thought this was it. I was free at last. Until one night.. He found me.”

Rick’s voice trailed off and he started coughing and then let out a hiccup.

“Darn whiskey,” he exclaimed hoarsely. “It was a rough two months. He broke me to pieces. I could barely walk or talk from what he did. Yet I was a tough nugget. I searched and I found out that in Vorgia society no one could claim me if I had a sexual master. So I took my chances and claimed your grandma as mine.”

“What? Oh geez! WHAT? EWW GROSS! I don't want to think of grandma like that!”

“Well get over it kid cause your grandma was a natural. A bit like you. And she strutted there and she got me back for herself. She was so pissed they had done this to her sweet boyfriend. The Vorgia Council gave me to her after we passed a forty day trial. Yet it was on the condition it was as long as she was alive. Then that guy would get me once again.”

“Well I killed him Rick!” Morty said hotly, “You are free now.”

“No I'm not,” Rick said, “ I belong to their fucking planet. They need to assign me to another Master soon who will set me free, or keep me. If I don't report soon the council will send its forces to get me and - and I don't know if you noticed but I tend to freeze when I see this guy.”

“But Rick he is dead! I've seen you fight guys triple his size!”

“Oh Morty they are all identical to each other.” Rick sighed in defeat and shivered. 

Morty’s eyes widened as he realised that Rick was crying in despair. It was too much. He stood up and turned on the lights. Rick turned his head in shame. It sucked feeling so helpless! Morty pulled the older man forcefully and sat on his stomach.

“I won't let anyone have you!” the teenager spoke with feverish passion, “I’ll claim you as mine. Just tell me what to do!”

“Don't be a retard Morty,” Rick sighed and pressed his palms on his wet eyelids; trying to calm down, “If they deem you unworthy they will make you a slave as well.”

“Look at me! Rick look at me! I'll kill us both if they try to have you. I don't care if we die together trying. I don't care if I am seventeen and totally inexperienced. You are mine and it’ll be a cold day in Hell before I let them separate us. It's Rick and Morty for one hundred years, not Rick and random asshole. No! Not even for a day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I taking you into a rollercoaster ride or what?


	7. 7th hour- Suited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty decides to deal with Rick's pirate phobia.

“Well what I really don't get is why you need to go through this change,” Morty said as Rick put cables all over his body and head.

“Seriously Morty, what is this? Are you an idiot? I can't go through forty days of sex and quests at my age?” Rick grumbled moodier than usual. “You wanted to do this so how about minimising the possibilities of failure.”

“Ok, ok, sorry for asking,” Morty sighed, “I’m going to ger ready.”

He turned to leave but stopped. He sighed and against all his inhibitions he went near the old man.

Rick had stripped naked and was about to enter the vat when Morty stepped in front of hlm. Rick growled and tried to step aside when, much to his suprise, the teenager grasped his shoulder and planted his lips against his.

“I love you as you are!” Morty exclaimed seriously, looking at him with for a second and exited from the room.

“Screw you kid!” Rick whispered fondly and jumped into the vat.

-)-)-)

Morty put his purge suit sphere in his backpack and sat down. Rick was sure taking his time, considering that switching consciousness between bodies was only a matter of seconds. He mentally went through what he had learned. Killing that Vorgia had pretty much caused him to put a claim on the dead creature’s belongings and until the Vorgia Council decided against it, then everything - including Rick- was Morty’s. He had wished, of course, Rick had told him that before he had buried the carcass in the backyard. 

Morty had unearthed the Vorgia’s head, therefore, and had packed it in a backpack he found in the kitchen. Morty smiled. Rick was about to get a surprise.

“Hey kid, I am ready when you are!” he heard Rick's young voice calling from the bedroom.

Morty walked into the room and felt his jaw drop. He had seen a photograph of Rick during his Flesh Curtains days and in all honesty it wasn't something flattering. Young Rick was blurry, squinting one eye shut and seemed grungy. A bit too rough for Morty's tastes. Yet what he was currently looking at was totally different. 

Rick was walking sexily towards the mirror. Boots and chains clunk as he walked, a tight leather pair of trousers hugging his lower body. Long blue hair fell messy down his back as Rick checked his piercings on the mirror.

“Damn I can clone a fine piece of ass!” he exclaimed proudly and turned to face Morty.

His face dropped the moment he saw Morty. The boy was currently wearing one of the Vorgia's pirate costume. The teenager twirled around, showing off his attire that consisted of a pair of blue pant pirate pantaloons, a white shirt and a yellow embroidered waistcoat. His hair were all messy and a his black boots’ heels echoed as he marched towards Rick's younger version.

“Morty what in the name of fuck!” Rick exclaimed almost trembling as Morty pinned him against the wall.

Morty looked up at him seriously.

“If we are going to do this you've got to stop being afraid of pirates. Well at least me in a pirate attire or we are both screwed.”

“M-M-Morty! I-I-I!” Rick stuttered as Morty kissed his naked shoulder tenderly. He saw the boy looking at him seriously.

“I need you to let me be in control,” Morty said hoarsely. “If you keep being scared I won't be able to go through this.”

Rick looked down as the boy buried his face against his chest. He blushed to his roots.

“Will you let me kiss you Rick?” Morty asked him, “ Will you let me make you feel all better?”

“Ok-ok,” Rick let out of breath.

“Just close your eyes,” Morty coaxed.

Rick complied. Morty's soft lips pressed against his. Rick relaxed. This was Morty's kiss. Soft, tender, loveable. 

“Is that nice?” Morty asked and resumed kissing him.

Rick let out of sigh of approval and drew Morty closer.

“Open your eyes for me please,” Morty asked and Rick's eyes opened to face the pirare clad kid. He still felt scared beyond belief but being there in Morty's arms somehow made him feel content. 

“I'll try to get used to this,” Rick whispered. 

“I will make sure you are loved,” Morty said tenderly. “We still have a bit of a time before we go, so let this pirate kid love you grandpa.”


	8. 8th hour - Begging

Morty knew one thing for certain. He really enjoyed the view. 

There was Rick, much younger, more flexible and more irresistible than ever. The older man, lay there in front of him, naked, sprawled open with his hands tied above his head. Morty leaned down and placed his lips on the man's cheek. 

Rick, on his behalf, felt his body tensed as his pirate-clad grandson kissed him. He closed his eyes as Morty kissed him softly, letting his hand trail down and onto his cock. 

“Look at me,” Morty ordered between kisses, “Look at me Rick!”

Rick's eyes opened slowly but he closed them immediately when he saw Morty dressed as a pirate.  
Morty pressed his middle finger against Rick's asshole but did not enter. Rick tensed, yet took a deep breath and moved his hips.

“Is it alright?” Morty asked softly and nibbled his ear, “I won't enter you if you don't want it.

“Dammit Morty I am no fucking virgin,” Rick protested angrily, “Just shove it and get it over and done with.”

“As you are now,” Morty whispered and moved towards the man's cock, “You are no different than virgin Rick. A virgin that has been caught by a pirate.”

The teenager let his tongue pass along Rick's shaft, before moving onto the man's asshole. Rick let out a moan of pleasure as Morty licked his hole and balls, allowing his finger to enter him slowly for just a few seconds. Rick arched his back as the teenager moved inside him skilfully, grazing his prostate with each thrust.

“I love you,” Morty exclaimed needily and started kissing his belly. “Do you love me too grandpa?”

It may was the exclamation that cause his eyes to open up and look at Morty. The boy looked up, at him; feverishly, almost like he was about to cry.

“Please grandpa,” Morty begged, “I don't want anyone else to have you! Is me being a pirate this bad?”

“No! No!” Rick let out as passion mixed with frenzy, “I-I- Oh God! Morty I don't care! Just keep doing what you are doing!”

Maybe it was the need or Rick's voice but Morty lowered his pantaloons and thrusted inside Rick causing the older man to writhe in ecstasy. Morty leaned down and kissed Rick passionately as he increased his speed in a need he had never experienced. Finally after five attempts of Rick screaming and kicking, Morty was finally making love to him like never before.


	9. 9th hour - Public

Upon arriving to the Vorgia planet Morty was surprised to find that it was far different from what he had expected it to be. In his head he had expected it to be dirty and lewd; the way pirate bays appeared to be in human films. The Vorgia capital, nevertheless, could only be described as one of the most serene cities he had ever come across.

There were rows and rows of columns, shining strongly under the planet’s solar star. There were huge green spaces where male and female Vorgia strolled idly; holding each other's hands into a loving embrace.

“Uh.. are you sure this is the correct co-ordination?” Morty asked but it appeared to be so because Rick pressed against him nervously and let out a sound of approval. Morty took Rick's hand and started walking. They were walking for a few minutes when a larger version of the Vorgia he had killed stopped him.

“This is my Clan's Uniform. Why are you wearing it?”  
As he looked up his eyes widened.

“Morty! Run!” Rick let out and grasped the teenager by the coat as the Vorgia took out a laser gun.  
Morty had barely registered what was happening when a laser beam landed next to his boot. Rick was dragging him to safety and at that moment Morty realized why his grandfather had insisted on placing his consciousness in a younger clone. Well damn that man was fast!

“R-R-Rick! Why is he so pissed?” Morty asked as Rick moved towards a large palace.

“You, you, you know when I told you that currently everything belongs to you? Well, until the Vorgia Council decides to grant you immunity for challenge, then anyone can kill you and claim me for himself.”

“Shit! Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?” Morty screeched, “Fuck! Rick! He's shooting at us!”

“He is shooting at you! I am too valuable to kill!” Rick said sounding fluttered.

“There's nothing to feel proud of! Don't sound so smug!” Morty said dryly as they turned around the corner.

They saw an alley and rushed in it. Morty heaved and looked for his purge suit ball, as Rick tried to familiarise with his surroundings.  
“I think the Council of Vorgia is around here, but we need to get on the roof.”

“Consider it done,” Morty said as the ball suited him, “ But first, let me deal with this motherfucker!”  
He swiftly turned around and shot the Vorgia creature straight between the eyes, causing him to fall back in an amazing arch.

“When the Hell did you get so cool?” Rick let out in amazement as Morty marched towards the corpse and decapitated it.

“At the moment people started claiming your ass as their own,” he smirked dangerously and put the second head into his backpack. He marched back to Rick and grabbed him tightly “I hate sharing.”

“I'll so screw you senseless once we get back home,” Rick scoffed as Morty jumped on the roof.  
“Here's the Council!” Rick pointed.

He instantly let out a yelp of shock because Morty grabbed him into his arms and started flying towards the direction he had pointed.

“Morty are you fucking nuts? Is it the suit? Why are you acting like the hero in an action film?”

“Shut up Rick! I told you to let me take control of the situation!”

“This is retarded!” Rick snapped back but before he could conclude they dropped into the Council from the ceiling.

-)-)-)

The Council of Vorgia was busily discussing when the ceiling collapsed. Taken aback they stared as a very short humanoid marched forward, holding a taller humanoid of his kind. The taller one struggled to be set down, screaming profanities in the process.

“Hey!” Morty shouted, “Who do I have to fuck to claim this guy's ass?”


End file.
